


允言 - R「窗」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 允言, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 允言文学 R 发烧做爱 翻窗入室
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	允言 - R「窗」

夜色昏暗得像打翻了墨，可言冰云等的人还是没回来。

油灯被吹的摇摇晃晃，风来源于被主人刻意留了一丝缝隙的窗。言冰云放下手中的工作，表情冷的像冰一样。

突然，他听见外面传来一声微乎其微的声响。于是他缓缓起身，站到了窗前。

“言大美人…嚯！好好的床不睡，美人大半夜的站在这里做甚？” 谢允一身浓重的黑，几乎要被吸入这夜幕里。嘴皮子还是损，看不出有没有受伤。

“莫非是在等着为夫？” 谢允上半身探入了屋内，两脚还在窗外没进来，说着，刚想要翻身进入“闺房”，不料被脸色冷漠的言冰云一脚踹了回去。

“诶诶诶言公子言公子！有话好说啊——这摔下去不是断腿也得缺个胳膊…你…”

谢允说不出话了，因为眼前神色冷漠的小美人分明是生气了，却逼近一步，扯着他的衣领吻了上来。他吻的又凶又狠，几乎要咬破对方的唇瓣才算罢休似的，好像在骂谢允但凡要是敢再晚来一刻钟，他都能把人直接踹到大街上去。

片刻，言冰云那双美艳但总是少了点人情味儿的眸子染上了一丝红，和亲吻过后娇艳欲滴的唇瓣一起，把那张冷冰冰的脸都刻画的能勾魂。谢允眸色深的像潭深不见底的湖，喉结上下滚动了一圈，刚欲开口，却听见对方先一步说：“你滚吧。”

美人这次的一脚更加不留情面：“我就不该信你的话。”

言冰云把人踹下去，用力地关了窗，转身准备休息。结果刚走到床前，身后便贴上来一具滚烫的身体。悄声无息，进出他的房间如进出自家大门一般熟练，不用说也知道是谁。

“你还来做什么？！” 言冰云被他搂的极紧，耳根还有密密麻麻的吻落下，夹带着炙热的呼吸拍打在他后颈，当下就烫的他一哆嗦。

“别动，我发烧了。” 谢允喘着粗气贴在言冰云身上，仿佛很虚弱似的，哼哼唧唧地捉着美人的手往自己身上乱摸，最后如愿以偿被扶到了美人的床上。

“怎么回事？”

“是毒。”

“什么毒？”

“七情散。”

“……可解？”

“可解。”

言冰云等着他继续往下说。

“出很多汗就好了。”

“…” 果然一听就不是什么正经毒。

言冰云冷笑一声，不怀好意，干巴巴地开口：“那有劳端王殿下出去跑个百八十圈出出汗了。”

谢允不恼反笑，一把将人拽到了自己腿上，贴着美人的耳根说道：“冰云不帮帮我？”

说着，温度偏高的一双大手灵活地探进了言冰云单薄的衣料，对着胸口和臀瓣肆意玩弄。方才还冷冰冰的美人也不免被这人搞的浑身酥软，不自觉地咬紧了下唇。

只是嘴上还嘴硬道：“别乱摸我！”

“不乱摸，不乱摸…” 谢允的吻又如雨点一般落了下来，美人在他手里软成了一潭水，半推半就地任人捏扁搓圆。谢允扶着他脚踝进入的一瞬间美人甚至爽的射出了一小股白浊，后来也是硬生生被插的又喷又射。那根东西平日里捣进来顶多是涨了些，今日体温偏高，把他烫的直哆嗦，堪堪忍住不要乱叫。

“别忍着，叫出来给我听。” 男人肩膀上驾着两条修长的腿，床因为前后抽插的动作而咯吱咯吱地响。屋子里沉重的喘息声和水声羞的人脸颊发烫，言冰云无助地攥着谢允的胳膊，最终还是在一个深顶之后没出息地嘤咛出了声。

“轻点儿…你轻点儿…” 美人的发丝瀑布一般向四周展开，发尾的弧度都带着风情。谢允掐着他的腰往里撞，闻言却是弄的更狠，声音都比先前要大上一倍，吓得言冰云害怕地锐叫一声，最后半眯着眼，硬生生被操到了高潮。

谢允欣赏着身下人漂亮到极致的艳情画面，只觉得心口满的发烫，比他的体温还烫。最后他将人翻了个身摆弄成将屁股高高撅起的姿势，一顶到底，揉捏着美人肉感的臀尖，性感地闷哼一声，尽数射在了里面。

言冰云感觉到一股滚烫的浓浊射了进来，被烫的又是一个哆嗦，些许淫荡地呻吟一声，随后扭过头来，自以为颇有威压感地瞋目瞪了谢允一眼。可惜落在谢允眼里，这人的屁股里边儿正在缓缓淌出自己刚射进去的东西，浑身白里透着粉，红痕吻痕全都是他留下的，故而那一眼顶多算是娇嗔。

“为夫伺候你沐浴？”

言冰云软绵绵地拍掉了谢允伸过来的爪子，闷闷道：“滚啊…”

谢允“从善如流”地把人抱了起来。冰云说“滚”就是“要”，说“还好”也是“要”，说“不行”就是“行”。

他可真是聪明绝顶啊。

——

微博@十米九万李


End file.
